


Fanmix: Please Meet the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher

by shirasade



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Phryne Fisher - Kerry Greenwood
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light-hearted fanmix with a strong period feel is for the character as portrayed both in the TV show and the original books by Kerry Greenwood, because I think that, while the differences are many, Phryne has mostly remained true to form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Please Meet the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher

This light-hearted fanmix with a strong period feel is for the character as portrayed both in the TV show and the original books by Kerry Greenwood, because I think that, while the differences are many, Phryne has mostly remained true to form. (As you can see, the front and back image are somewhat similar, both stemming from "The Green Mill Murder".)

. 

_**Please meet the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher** : Fanmix for a 1920s lady detective_  
1\. Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries Opening - Greg Walker*  
2\. The Lady Is a Tramp - Ella Fitzgerald  
3\. I’ve Got the World on a String - Frank Sinatra & Liza Minelli  
4\. Putting on the Ritz - Fred Astaire  
5\. The Charleston - Ben Selvin  
6\. Lady Come Down - Rupert Everett & Colin Firth  
7\. You’re the Cream in my Coffee - Colonial Club Orchestra  
8\. Romance in the Dark - Billie Holiday  
9\. Peppy and George.Ludovic Bource  
10\. It’s Lovely - Carol Gibbons  
11\. But It’s Better If You Do - Doug  
12\. Anything Goes - John Barrowman  
13\. Minor Swing - Les Gitanes Bleues  
14\. Come Fly With Me - Michael Bublé  
15\. Me and My Shadow - Frank Sinatra & Sammy Davis Jr.  
16\. Murder He Says - Tori Amos  
17\. Tiptoe Through the Tulips - Nick Lucas  
18\. Positively-absolutely - Harry Reser  
19\. Phryne Fisher (Bolinda Audio theme)*

* These theme songs are rips from the tv show (courtesy of Youtube) and the audio books (created by me using Audacity) as I've been unable to find the complete tracks.

**Download:** [19 single mp3s OR .zip with all songs + cover images](http://anonym.to/?http://www.mediafire.com/?lj93qqb3faspx) (Mediafire folder)

 **Added in 2014** : For my annual mix 2013 I ripped the adorable duet Phryne & Jack did in ep 2x11 - Dead Air - [Let's Misbehave](http://www.nullrefer.com/?http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1hfx4v7v204l1vo/09_Let's_Misbehave.mp3) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> MF has been blocking links using anonymizers lately, so if that happens, just copypaste the link and delete the anonym bit to access the folder.


End file.
